


Holiday (fake...kind of) Dates

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Percy, a cute lil oneshot, also feat. a little, annabeth's wearing red lipstick, but its also kinda funny, fun times y'all, its the holiday season y'all, percy is a pining fool, well u can decide, with some good ole cliches, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Fact: It's that time of year again, where fake dating is convenient. Fact: Fake dating doesn't last forever. Opinion: Percy thinks he's a great boyfriend and Annabeth should totally be with him, for real. Fact: Annabeth is amused and Percy's only (slightly) out of breath from running across the room.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Holiday (fake...kind of) Dates

Before any logical or coherent thoughts can actually process in his head, he’s broken out into a _jog_ , crossing the room in six steps to (gently) shove Luke out of the way, halting to a stop in front of one, very shocked, Annabeth.

In a detached sort of way, maybe because his thoughts are just now returning to him, he takes a moment to think about the specific sequence of events that have led him to this moment. This moment, where all eyes in the room are on him, the sweater he’s wearing is itching his shoulder and Annabeth’s red lips are quirked into a small smile with a raised eyebrow to match.

It probably started, now that he’s exploring his decisions, with their (stupid) plan to circumvent the onslaught of annoying questions and pity looks from Annabeth’s stepmom and the sympathetic concerned look from Percy’s mom, and, frankly, the insistent teasing from their friend group.

“Let’s just date,” Annabeth had said casually over pizza and Percy had actually choked on a piece he had been chewing.

His shock was overpowered by his coughing fit and Annabeth had been his friend long enough to ignore him and continue talking.

“I mean, our families will ask the usual questions about dating. I know for a fact my stepmom won’t let it go, especially since Bobby has a boyfriend he’s bringing.”

She stopped talking to glare at her plate as if it was Susan and her intrusive questions on dating life.

All Percy managed to do in that time was drink some water and normalize from his couching fit.

“And I know your mom will also want to know about any potential girlfriends,” Annabeth continued, “And to top it off all of our friends won’t hop off our backs.”

She took a sip of her Pepsi and looked at him. “So really, it makes sense.”

“To date?” Because after all this time that’s the part he was still stuck on and wasn’t really sure if it had been established.

“Yeah, or rather, fake date. For the holiday season at least, then we could break up or something later.”

“Break up or something…” he had repeated slowly.

Maybe he should have known from the blush on her cheeks or the way she rolled her eyes but avoided his gaze that this would turn out…interesting.

“You in or not?”

It’s not every day your close friend of two years/the girl you’ve had a lowkey crush on for those two years asks you to date her, albeit fake date.

Point is he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go, even though it could end up a bad decision.

Or actually, maybe it was that moment when he nodded is response that defined what was to come.

-.-

Fake dating Annabeth was painfully easy and he swore that if they weren’t actually together by the end of it he was going to do….do something drastic…probably (he hadn’t gotten that far).

As it was, he was mainly hoping she’d see how nice and easy and fun it was to be his girlfriend (especially if the way the night had been going so far was any indication) and want it for real.

And it was going well, it was their first holiday party of the week (for Annabeth’s family, Susan was eating it up) when the second sequence of event happened. Luke showed up.

Being a close family friend, it wasn’t a surprise, but Percy still made a face at Susan’s enthusiastic greeting and hug.

So what if Luke was Annabeth’s old crush, he was her boyfriend. Fake boyfriend, whatever, that’s just semantics.

And so what if Percy clenched his fingers around the napkin in his hands when Annabeth gave him a hug and what if he stalked over to them and wrapped an arm around Annabeth’s waist pointedly.

“You remember Percy,” Annabeth re-introduced and he managed a small smile, grip tightening on Annabeth.

“Oh yeah, nice to see you again man,” Luke had replied, so maybe he wasn’t a horrible person and Percy was just horribly jealous.

The conversation ended shortly after and Annabeth pinched his arm when Luke had walked away.

“What was that,” she hissed, frowning at him. (He really shouldn’t have found it as cute as he did).

“You’re my girlfriend,” he replied shrugging.

She didn’t say no, he noticed.

Instead, she tilted her head at him the way she did when she was solving a particularly hard math problem and Percy had wondered then if she had seen through him.

Well, if she didn’t then, she sure did now, since they’re face to face in a doorway that he had literally _ran_ across the room and shoved Luke out of the way for.

His eyes flick up the mistletoe hanging above them, the reason for his mad dash.

He’s aware of everyone’s eyes on them as he leans closer, hoping he hadn’t been standing still for too long. He moves slowly towards her, asking for permission with his eyes, though he really can’t make out any of her thoughts.

He stops inches away from her face. Her grey eyes are blown wide open and her red lips that he had most definitely not been staring at all night, part a little.

It’s enough of an invitation for him to close the gap and capture her lips in his.

And holy shit, he’s here, in this moment, kissing Annabeth Chase. Her lips are soft and she tastes like peppermint and Percy is enraptured in the feeling of warmth she brings. He’s been waiting far too long for this moment.

Her eyes are dark when they break away, probably only seconds later, but it feels a lot longer.

He could get used to seeing her look at him like that.

Matthew’s whistle breaks the moment and Percy tries to will his heart rate down. He doesn’t know when it started beating so fast, was it when he ran across the room, or leaned into the anticipation, or when her lips finally met his? Probably all three, but he can’t really think straight, and things are kind of a blur from that point on.

He’s aware of people cheering, Luke chucking and patting him on the back, and most importantly Annabeth never leaving his side.

Time slows down again when they’re seated on the couch, next to each other and a little ways away from the others and Annabeth turns to him with A Look.

“So,” she starts and he’s really not ready to get off of cloud nine yet.

“Pretty good first kiss, huh?” he blurts out, picking at his itchy sweater. He can’t bring himself to look at her reaction because after all this is she decides she doesn’t want him, it’ll fuck him up even more.

The taste of what he could have had been too good, and he wasn’t ready to lose it. He's had a taste of a life he wishes for, one where she's his actual girlfriend and not just a friend that knows so much about him and comes over every other day and occasionally cuddles over a movie.

“Yeah, it was,” she agrees, making him look up at her. It’d be a Christmas miracle if she's about to say what he thinks she's going to.

"Never going to forget the way you ran across the room to shove poor Luke out of the way."

Okay, not what he thought she'd say. He groans and hides his face in his hands, god that had been embarrassing. The only silver lining was that it didn’t happen in front of their friends. And that he got to kiss Annabeth. That was a big one.

She laughs at his reaction and tugs his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at her.

“You could have told me you know,” she says, tone becoming a bit more serious.

He wants to pretend like he has no clue what she's talking about, but he does, and he can't shy away this time.

He sighs. Better get the truth out now. "I was afraid of the answer."

"Well, why don't you ask me?"

She has a soft look on her face, her eyes encouraging, and her hands reach out to hold his. It’s enough to give him hope for an answer he so desperately wants to hear.

Well here goes nothing.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" He asks quietly.

The answer that he had been afraid off was words.

The answer she gives him is a second kiss of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another prompt submission from my tumblr, thank you to anon for sending me not one but three prompts! Fake Dating, Mistletoe, and First Kiss, all combined into one for this fic. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! And it you want to send me a prompt my tumblr is forevfangirlwrites!
> 
> Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!   
> See ya! :)


End file.
